Zell's mom
by princess jade1
Summary: something happens to zells mom...he never recovers


(I'm not done the ff8 game yet so if I write something in here that is importable because  
of the ending I'm very very sorry!!!!! also this is my first fic so sorry if I suck.)  
rinoa just looked at the pile of limps that at one time they had called zell. he was  
lying in sqaulls arms cring his eyes out. why? because he just got the news his mom was  
dieing. the guy was a mess. sqaull really didn't know what do to.he was so bad at things  
like this. selphie and Irvine were on a date and quisitis was at the store.   
"zell it's OK man...it's OK." were the only words that came to sqaull. rinoa was  
thinking of lots of things to say but it to cute to see the boys together so she just looked  
sweet.  
zell just sat there hugging him. for 3 hours he hasn't said a thing it was really  
starting to bother rinoa." zell? you wanta drink?" rinoa fanily said.  
"YOU'D GIVE ME BEER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Zell howled. rinoa looked at him bitterly.  
'' NO! just anything water or whatever?' rinoa gave her sweet smile as always.  
zell gave a half smile and replied "got hot dogs?"  
rinoa laughedand got up '' sure hold on zell I'll go cook one for ya."with that she  
left leaving them by themselfs.sqaull now saw his chance to peel zell of him. just as he  
stunned all the way up zell gave him his best look of pity.   
"zell. come on I gota cramp for being on the floor."sqaull wined.  
zell looked at the floor.he had now stooped crying but it wasn't hard to tell he had  
bein."you all hated me.'' he moundered under his bearth.  
"what?!?" sqaull kneeled next to him."who said we hate you?"  
zell didn't say anything just got up and walked out.sqaull did what any good guy  
would do . chased after him.  
"sqaull?....zell??.....sqaull!!" rinoa just looked at the open door with a tray of 2 hot  
dogs.  
quisitis was the one to find zell. he was in the park not crying but looking ready to  
anytime. she still had all of her bags of new clothing. "zell? oh my goodness whats  
wrong! this is unlike you!''  
" mom...they said my mom maybe...is...diein.."that was all he got out before  
starting to tearonce more."i hate this." he mumbled trying to hid what was now running  
down his face  
acting on her motherly insect quisitis riched for zell and held his head to play with  
his semi matted hair." zell you sound be with your mom.why not ask sqaull to go on the  
train with you?"   
" I did. he said no he didn't have time.''zell said in a mocking voice.  
quistis thought about this for a minnte than said "rinoa wasn't around when you  
asked was she?"  
zell looked up lost but than he rembered." no why? think it was different?"  
" well yeah!" quisitis laughed "he'll say anything to keep her happy. ask him when  
she's around trust me he'll go.''  
zell looked up. his eyes , for a sec, he almost looked like sqaull. quisitis was  
taken aback by the face.zell was for real he was serious for once in his life he wasn't just  
being funny or showing off or even just plain mad this was zell's grown up side.  
" zell if you don't go soon it will be too late." quisitis smiled, standing up to try to  
get him to move.  
zell did leave but didn't get far because he found sqaull at the train station. 'what  
are you doin here?"  
"think I wasn't going to go after you? come I got tickets for the train going deling  
city where your mom is.''sqaull didn't look pleased about the trip. in fact rinoa was behind  
a bush to make sure he went.  
zell's head moved up foe once in the day'' you'd do that for me man. thanks''  
"yeah zell I will get on" sqaull walked in fround of him. the train ride was long.  
sqaull was even bothered but the slilace. zell wasn't zell. sqaull looked at his friend, his  
face was turned down and his head down a little. his face was red from stooping and  
starting to cry so much. eyes were comply red in fact it was hard to tell he hid blue eyes.  
"zell,your mom will be fine I'm sure of it.'' sqaull tried to confort him.  
zell didn't move.he said something but it wasn't a hearable. than after a long time  
zell pulled his head up "I know she going to die. they told me during the phone call."  
sqaull felt a knot form in his stomach. the happy and most enteric guy he knew  
was now more like him. soon the train stopped at the spot and zell didn't move sqaull told  
him it stopped but he still staied still. sqaull feared soon the train would move on " zell  
come on we have to get off this is our stop."  
"I can't move." zell said quitly,the words came out very painfully.sqaull wasn't  
really sure what to do at this point.so he walked back over to him and got his arm and  
picked him up. zell wasn't lying he could move he had to lean on sqaull to get out. than  
sqaull put him down on a bench.  
"are you OK?" sqaull asked zell's face was now pale.  
" what..what."zell could barly talk. "if she's dead when I get there."  
'my god man! chill everything goina be fine!' sqaull thought he just didn't get why  
he was so upset he was going to see his mom and they don't even know if she will die yet  
it just didn't look so good thats all. 'if you don't hurry that may happen!" sqaull knew he  
sounldn't have said that. he knew zell wounld flip.why did he do dumb things like that.  
"WHAT!!!YA ALWAYS KNOW WHAT TO SAY!!" with that zell surprisingly  
didn't cry but just get up and take a swing at sqaull.he was too upset to be very target  
good so he missed but it really upset sqaull.  
"CHILL!"sqaull yelled "you wanta see your ma or what!"  
"sorry." zell started walking the wrong way but sqaull knew he was upset so he  
they just went the long way  
"here it is zell. she in there somewhere."sqaull showed him in. zell became pale  
again.they found the room no problem. zell saw his mom lying on the bed. she had all  
kinds go tobes going in her and seemed very small.  
"MA!!!!!!" zell screamed as he ran in the room." mom...are you feelin ok?"he  
looked about 4 but he didn't care he just didn't want her to die.  
sqaull didn't know what to do. sounld he stay , leave what? by now zell was crying  
mostly because she wasn't talking. all sqaull could think was that she was dead.sqaull  
coun'd look at his pitiful body anymore."zell, it's OK man we gota get going."  
zell looked up with tear all over him. "I've only bein here an hour."  
sqaull glesed over at the doctor that was trying to get rid of them."zell she  
already..." he choked unable to finish what he was saying.  
"what? ALREADY WHAT!!!!"zell grabed onto sqaull  
sqaull than did something he hadn't done in years. he teared and cried."she died  
before we got here zell you've bein holding a copsed' sqaull yelled all at once.  
"sqaull, thats so unlike ya man, thanks." zell than grabed on to sqaull. sqaull  
wined as zell grabed him, he knew this wounld be a bad time to yell at the guy so he just  
try to bear it. when zell was done, irvain had walked in to meet them.   
"ya'll comein home or staying here forever?" iravan never very good at words  
when it came to guys.  
" iravan, shhhh..." sqaull tilted his head to zell.   
''no, sqaull i'm better. lets get homes it smells in here."  
when they got home zell just went to his room to sulk.rinoa asked sqaul what had  
happed and when she founld out she ran up to his room at once.  
"zell? are you going to be ok?" she talked in her sweetest voce ever.  
"my mom is really dead. rinoa. "  
he never did comply recover but he did become him happy self in a years time.  
every one was glad he got better. soon every thing got normal but every now and than he  
wounld rember the day his mom died.  
(ok ok i know what your all thinking 'what a bummer of an ending well i didn't  
know how to end it!! lol just kidding!!!!!!! well thats for reading , if ya liked it thanks i  
write these for you if ya hated ite well @$#^$^ you!!!!!! lol!!!!!)  



End file.
